mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Exiles
The Exiles are the secondary characters dwelling on the post-apocalyptic Earth in Homestuck. They are ex-Agents sent to reintroduce civilization and assist Sburb players. Introductions and Habits These nomads travel the vast desert that used to be Earth in the year 2422. They travel alone and with little more than they can carry. Along their travels they show habits and actions parallel to one another. *They are non-human and dressed only in cloth. **The Wayward Vagabond, formerly the Warweary Villein. He has a black carapace and is draped in dusty rags. **The Peregrine Mendicant, formerly the Parcell Mistress. She has a white carapace and has gray clothing. **The Aimless Renegade, formerly the Authority Regulator. He also has a black carapace and wears bright yellow CAUTION tape wrapped abound his body. **The Windswept Questant, formerly the the White Queen. She has a white carapace, and light grey clothing. **The Writ Keeper, formerly the White King. His "exile clothing" is yet to be seen as he has been only mentioned by the Questant, though since he was seen approaching the capsule in his kingly robes he may be wearing those. **Serenity. A firefly. Does not posess exile clothing and was found by Wayward Vagabond. *Four of them stumble upon a Sburb related structure during their travels at the same locations as the homes of the children. **The Vagabond finds the Skyship Base buried underground where Rose's house once stood. **The Mendicant finds the Helipod Base lying on its side under the White Tree which grew on the site of John's house. **The Renegade is perched inside of the Frog Temple, which is on the same island as Jade's House. Since the Bec Head Base made its appearance on the island, he contacted Dave, though it seems he will blow up the Bec Head Base soon, potentially making it impossible to do again. ** The Questant first appears by teleporting just outside of the mysterious Eggy-Looking Base, which seems to be connected to Dave's House. *Inside of each base, they find a Homestuck Interface Device which allows them to send messages to the children in the past. **The computer in the Skyship base can send commands to John. It has also shown Dave on one of the monitors but the Vagabond has not yet talked with him. **The Helipod base may have been able to communicate with Jade, but exploded upon receiving its first command. **It is unknown if the Renegade has found or will find a computer, as the contents of the Bec Head Base have not yet been seen. **The Questant has a computer in the Egg Base which she can use to command Rose. *They each fly their base to Jade's Island--except for the Renegade, who started there. And the Keeper, who is in the lotus capsule inside the frog temple and thus also started there. Traits and Likenesses *Each has an idolized government occupation they admire and strive to be. **The Vagabond admires mayors for being just and friendly, unlike kings. He appoints himself mayor of Can Town, and makes a mayoral sash out of cables. His hatred of kings, and likely his preference for democracy, stems from his past as the Warweary Villein. **The Mendicant considers mail to be the foundation to society and considers herself to be a postal carrier, ever since she was employed as one as the Parcel Mistress. She carries a cart of mailboxes, including a letter addressed to Dr. David Brinner, who lives near John's House. **The Renegade upholds law above all else, and fancies himself a judge. He was originally the Authority Regulator. At the moment, he is most concerned with the Frog Temple's "illicit amphibian idolatry" and the sanctity of the "crime scene" which constitutes the temple and immediate area and is holding a court about these charges. **The Questant was the White Queen of Prospit. **The Keeper was the White King of Prospit. The Trolls' Exiles *In the far past of the Midnight Crew Intermission, Spades encounters his past self, the Scurrilous Straggler. As the Scurrilous Straggler, his wrappings, similar to Wayward Vagabond's, depict a spade. At the end of the intermission, he sees Karkat on a terminal and recognizes Karkat from his time in the medium as the Trolls' version of Jack Noir. Spades Slick has apparently succeeded with the task to rebuild civilization; in an alternate timeline without him, the town does not exist. This is surprising because he does not exhibit a civilized specialization (ex. WV and democracy, PM and mail, AR and law). *Clubs Deuce acts as Sollux's exile, greeting him from the future after Sollux had just died, freaking him out to the point of overloading the monitors in the Crab Base. *Hearts Boxcars acts as Tavros' exile, ordering him to kiss Vriska, probably because of his infatuation with hearts (and therefore red romance). *Diamonds Droog acts as Aradia's Exile. He commands her to 'Make Her Pay', and she then proceeds to beat up Vriska. This makes him very happy. He has also contacted Tavros while Vriska was asking him to kill her. * is Vriska's Exile, and has also advised Terezi. She uses both of them to exile the Hivebent version of Jack Noir, who later becomes Spades Slick. Unlike WV, is able to contact more than one player. This could indicate that the number of exiles in a session is not always the same as the number of players, although as each exile is tied to an individual player's command station this may be unlikely. Andrew Hussie called Snowman the 8th Exile, but it is not clear whether he includes the kid's exiles in that order. List of Exiles Category:Homestuck Category:Characters Category:Homestuck Characters Category:Protagonists/Allies Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies